


Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ATTENTION, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Attention

Clint has noticed Tony staring at him.  
He knows Tony thinks he is oblivious.  
But Clint isn't called Hawkeye for nothing.  
He has seen Tony stare at his lips.  
It makes Clint wonder if Tony wants to kiss him.  
Tony looks like he is equal opportunity.  
Clint will admit,  
He has a crush on the genius.  
But Tony is still dating Ms Potts.  
He recalls with a smile,  
That he saw Tony get a hard on,  
When he saw Clint eating an ice lolly.  
Clint is obviously flattered.

Giving one of the most notorious playboys a hard on,  
That is an ego boost.  
Plus him and Tony have similar personality.  
and he always wanted to seduce the rich guy.


End file.
